Fight to Debut Battle Royal
Fight to Debut Battle Royal is a a TV series featuring trainees who are in hopes of debuting in groups under Hello! Project Fantasy. Members Current Roster Former Groups S:1 Teams= History 2015-2016: Season 1 On September 6, 2015 the show was announced with the first roster and will be going to reveal their first episode on September 8, the members that will be part of the show are (in order of age): Nobuyoki Nakai, Hibiki Kurou, Saiki Sanjiro, Jin Chen, Saburou Shota, Lee Seomin, Park Taehee, Sato Ren, Kang Hongki, Yajima Mikan, Wei Gang, Choi Jungmin, Arata Katsuo, Shichirou Sora, Kichiro Aoi, and Takehiko Kenta. On September 8th 2015, they were all given member colors that they will be using for promotion during the show. On September 29, both groups choose their group names, Delta 8 for group A, and HANABI Boyz for group B. On October 1, 2015 it was announced in on the shows twitter that they will be adding two boys, one for Delta 8, and one for HANABI Boyz. It was said that if they don't find any suitable members they will not add anyone. On November 11th, they will be hosting a fanclub event with all the members of Gem$tones, Tempest, Pastel Flower, 3rd Generation of Genki Girls Club!, Ace of Spades, Queen of Hearts and W.I.S.H. The event will be titled All Stars Fan Club 1st Round. On November 24, 2015 it was announced that their will be no new episodes for the whole Month of December. The show will start back up on January 19th, 2016. On April 28, 2016, it was announced that the seasons last episode will be aired on June 28th, of that year, and following that on June, the second season will begin. On June 16, 2016, it was announced that the winning groups while being announced on June 28. The winning group will start promoting their debut single starting in August. On June 28, on the seasons final episode it was revealed that both groups had won. 2016-Present: Season 2 On June 14, 2016, the first episode was shown. It features 20 girls from 4 types of life, Girls Division Kenshuusei, Fantasy Kenshuusei, Fantasy Rookies and finalists from the recent Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION-. All 20 girls will compete for a chance to debut in a 10 member group. The concept will be where in each episode the fans will vote for who they thought did best that episode. with the top 10 being the best, and the bottom 10 being the worst. On the ending of episode 1, the four groups centers were revealed. The centers are: * Fantasy Kenshuusei: Yamaki Kokoro * Fantasy Rookies: Kim Sunghee * Girls Division Kenshuusei: '''Eguchi Marie * '''Genki ni Shizen Finalists: Ono Erika On June 21, on the second episode all four groups decided what group concepts each group will have. The concepts were: * Fantasy Kenhsuusei: Hip Hop * Fantasy Rookies: R&B * Girls Division Kenshuusei: Idol/EDM Pop * Genki ni Shizen Finalists: Bubblegum Fantasy Pop On July 12, on the third episode all the members were featured in the groups first ever Commercial Add, it was for Hello! Project Fantasy's Fantasy Mix! program. It featured the girls in two groups singing two new songs. On July 26, on the fourth episode they held their first show case titled GRAND SHOWCASE ~Battle Royal~. On August 9, on the fifth episode they did another Commercial Add. Episodes S:1= *Season 1 started on September 8, 2015, and will end on June 7, 2016 *All points are between 1 to 100. |-|S:2= Discography Season One Singles Concerts #2015.10.13 Delta 8 x HANABI Boyz First Mini Concert #2015.12.15 Delta 8 x HANABI Boyz Second Mini Concert Season Two Singles Solo Digital Singles It was announced on July 11, that from now on until the end of the show, all 20 girls will release a solo digital single to help train them better for a proper debut. *2016.07.21 Dreams! - Kim Sunghee *2016.07.26 Let's go Crazy - Eguchi Marie *2016.07.28 CANDY LUV - Yamaki Kokoro *2016.07.31 Tidal Ideal - Ono Erika *2016.08.08 GO! - Shim Hwayoung *2016.08.10 L.I.F.E -Kim Doyeon *2016.08.15 Doll House -Wada Maiko *2016.08.22 Finish Line - Moshimo Hikari *2016.09.05 Stars - Moon Sejung *2016.09.12 Our Song - Yamagishi Fumiko *2016.09.19 Girl Rules - Bae Yungjong *2016.09.26 Love Moves - Woo Ahrin *2016.10.04 Cry Cry - Yang Jia *2016.10.12 Just Like That - Funaki Shihori *2016.10.19 Babe Baby - Zuto Chisami *2016.10.26 Doll - Kosaka Kotomi *2016.11.02 Fantasy - Nanoka Airi *2016.11.19 Revolution - Sato Meria *2016.11.23 I Me My Mine - Sato Tomiko *2016.11.30 Mars - Fukui Wakiko Concerts *2016.07.26 GRAND SHOWCASE ~Battle Royal~ *2016.12.13 THE FINAL GRAND SHOWCASE ~Jack of Diamonds~ Trivia *All the members in the major units expressed their unease at this and wished all the trainees to be alright when it comes to the final decision. *The group average for Group A at the time they were revealed was: 15 Years, and 7 Months old. *The group average for Group B at the time they were revealed was: 16 Years, and 3 Months old. *Group A said their sound would be cute, and popish. *Group B said their sound would be street, and more hip-hop. *Group B member Jin Chen was praised by the vocal instructor on how well he sang I NEED YOU on episode 1. *Group A member Saiki Sajiro and Group B member Saburou Shota were praised for their dancing on episode 3. *All the members from the major groups were shown discussing their worries for this show. *The teaches for each episode is taught by members from Genki Girls Club! or A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. *They said it took them a whole day to practice for their first concert. *It is said that members may change as the show goes on. *The average age for the contestants in Season Two was: 15 Years, and 7 Months Old. Season Sales Count